Lust For Death
by nonkuhnfawrmist
Summary: Anko reluctantly shares with Lady Tsunade her encounter with Hidan...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own nor collect rights, proceeds, or acknowledgements for Naruto...though I wish I did...

* * *

><p><em>Blood slowly dripped from his mouth as he watched his sensei push the blade further into his own heart. A small tremor seemed to grow within Hidan. His sensei was smiling at him as he stood up and walked forward. <em>

_"See, this is something you'll yearn for by and by. Forget everything you ever thought you knew. Worship him! Give your very being to him! He will reward you tenfold!" _

_The tremor grew more within Hidan's body. His sensei grabbed his hand and placed it on the kunai driving it to the hilt. They weren't tremors at all he realized, as he erupted into deep maniacal laughter. _

_"This feels so good sensei." _

_"By almighty Jashin, it does."_

* * *

><p>"So, exactly what happened?"<p>

"I want complete privacy."

"Get out. All of you. Now"

Everyone quickly filed out of the room.

"That means you too Kakashi."

Anko met Kakashi's glare and quickly looked away guiltily. She could feel his eyes lingering over her for what seemed like an eternity before he was enveloped in smoke and his presence was no longer felt.

Lady Tsunade pulled herself forward towards her desk, resting four bottles of sake and a glass down.

"I'm all ears."

Anko shifted nervously as she stood before her Hokage.

"May I pull up a chair? This is gonna be a long story."

Tsunade nodded and poured the chilled sake while Anko pulled up a chair and sat down in the middle of the room. She wiped sweat from her brow under her hitiate. She placed her trembling hands nervously to her lap, making sure she was not looking at lady Tsunade's face.

"S-so it all started six years ago...I...I met him." Anko looked up at lady Tsunade, fear in her eyes. "I was dead." she said in a whisper. "I died twice...and I liked it.

No...I loved it."

* * *

><p><em>"….and I grew bored. I was sick. Sick of Orochimaru's bidding. I could tell he was losing interest in me. And I hated him. I hated him for it. That night….I did leave…"<em>

"Oy! Th' hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to leave."

"Really." Hidan said flatly. "And what would Orochimaru do when he comes back to find his little prodigy gone." Hidan said, air quoting at prodigy. Anko rolled her eyes and didn't answer.

"Oh wow, don't roll your eyes at me like that!" Hidan laughed out. "You know I can't be bothered with letting you leave."

Anko smirked at Hidan. "You will let me leave."

"Or what? You gonna sick a bundle of snakes at me? I'm just shivering in my little shoes!"

Anko huffed at his words in disgust. "I...I'm just bored of this place. He's hardly here and what am I supposed to do? I don't like it here at all." Hidan blankly looked back at Anko with nothing to say. "What?" she said angrily.

"I dunno, but you shouldn't be out this late. Who knows what _or who_ could be waiting out here, anxious to get you." Hidan said with devious intent.

"I'm a big girl. I don't need you warning me about anything." Anko said in protest. Hidan walked towards Anko.

"Bored you say?" he said quizzically.

"Y-you can't force me to go back... I-I won't..." she said nervously. He suddenly seemed to disappear, when she suddenly felt him next to her. Her eyes widened as she felt him grab her hard by the arm.

"Aww, woe is me for poor little bored little Anko! I have something you can do." he said as he flung her back towards open field under the moonlight. She landed lightly opposite him, cloaked in the shadows of the forest, stanced with kunai armed in both hands.

"Whoa! I see your training is paying off!" Hidan said laughing aloud.

"What are you intending to do?" Anko shouted.

"Just a little game." Hidan said as he stepped towards her in the opening. "I've been watching you."

"If that's true, you should know that you have ten seconds before I kill you."

Hidan laughed hard. "You're reaching now, Anko. Anyway, I know about what you've been doing when you think no one is watching. I know how many scars cross your wrists. Why don't you go for it all the way?" Anko's eyes widened at what he said.

"How..."

"Don't bother." he said, raising his hand up at her. "Do you know Jashin?"

"I know of Jashin. And it's bullshit." Anko said.

"Says the atheist non believer. You shouldn't knock it till you've tried it."

"So what? You gonna show me or something?" Anko said, annoyed.

"It's up to you. You're so bored. I'm just giving you an opportunity."

Anko stood silently, glaring at Hidan. Suddenly she charged at him. Grinning at her challenge, Hidan twirled his scythe around gripping it loosely in front of him. He waited for her as she approached head on. "Only fools rush in! You have a ways to go you idiot...come on...come on...COME OOOON!"

* * *

><p>He watched her, nonplussed as blood filled the small wound on her neck. Her chest heaved up and down as she tried to catch her breath. He saw her pulse beating at her neck, ready to ease blood out of the open wound with each pulse. He twirled his scythe and slid it back in place on his back, thinking about how he had come so close to decapitating her. He watched as a large droplet of blood made a thick crimson path down her neck, soaking into her shirt. Without thinking, he was on her, his hand gripping her neck in a choke, pinning her to the ground. Anko was spent, too tired to dodge him as she felt his hand surround and squeeze at her neck tightly. She didn't flinch as she felt the weightlessness of her body float downward with him as he slammed her hard to the ground. "I'm dead." she thought. She closed her eyes, ready to welcome the reaper with open arms rather than go back to Orochimaru's hideout. Hidan stared at Anko, his brows furrowing and his grip not letting up. "Is she giving up?" he thought. He looked at her face, admiring how her dark hair framed her face and the flawlessness of her creamy skin. This was a good look he thought. Under him. Quiet and not scowling. Definitely a good look he thought. He was aroused. Further more when she shifted, almost as if yielding her will to him, silently asking him to send her to her maker. He lowered his head towards her.<p>

"You stupid girl..." he breathed heavily into her ear.

His hand shifted to the back of her neck, pulling it to his mouth to lick at the oozing blood from her wound, savoring each drop. She was gasping for air as she felt his fingers rubbing over her nipple, tangling in the netting of her top. She felt lustful heat from his body as he leaned close and whispered.

"If you really want to die, give yourself to Jashin first. I might make a believer out of you."

She opened her eyes.

"Yes...keep your eyes open...I can't have you miss this." he said.

He then pressed his lips to hers, not caring about her trying to recover from being choked out earlier. He forced his tongue into her mouth. She could taste her blood, yet it all seemed to turn her on. He bit hard into her tongue. She groaned into his mouth, yet she allowed the kiss to deepen. Blood seeped out the corners of her mouth. Anko searched his face, reading lust and desire.

"Mmmmmm" he hummed into their kiss, as he continued watching her.

She felt him sucking at her tongue as she forced her eyes to stay on him. His skin...what was happening to him as she stared at him in bewilderment. He lay between her legs, grinding his body against her warmth. His skin continued to darken. She broke the kiss and gasped both at his transformation and the way he was making her feel as his hard cock pressed against her through the fabric of his cloak and pants. He sucked at her bottom lip as she gasped and rubbed her hands across his chiseled back, digging her nails into him. He moaned feeling her nails dig deep into his skin. He tugged at the thick rope around her waist. She was suddenly scared. She was inexperienced, and never in her most vivid dreams of Hidan had she imagined him having her like this. Frantically, she tried to fight him off of her with what little strength she had left. He grabbed both her wrists with ease, pinning them into the ground above her head with chakra ropes.

"It's too late for that now. I've wanted you for a long time..." His lips kissed at her neck, leaving red smudges, his hot breath sending shivers up her spine. "I see how you look at me when I've come by. You want this too don't you?"

Anko remained silent as she felt his mouth trail lower and lower, biting hard at her nipples through her top. It was true and she knew it. He forced his hand past her shorts, pressing his fingers past her panties, sliding them into her pussy. His fingers invaded her slick warm folds, delving deep inside her entrance. One finger she could handle. Many nights would go by that she'd get off to the thought of him doing this very act to her. His thumb pressed over her clit, moving over and over in circles. Her breath hitched as her body responded to him. Then there was another. Two fingers slid deep, in and out of her. His heart was racing as fast as his fingers slid in and out of her. She was so wet. It hurt her and he loved it. He forced his fingers hard into her, hoping it hurt more and more. Her chest rose and fell as he brought her over on an orgasmic wave of pleasure and pain. Her walls tightened around his fingers, wanting more than what they could offer. Her hips bucked upward in pace with his hand. He pressed his hand over her pelvis, stopping her from bucking wildly. Three. It had to have been three this time. She felt like she was about to die as Hidan's fingers pressed and stretched her as he quickened his pace, feeling a heavy warmth surround them.

"You're fuckin' hot like this...I'm so hard for you..." he whispered heavily into her ear.

His voice, what he said. That's all it took to send her over. "Oh...ah...ahhhh." she moaned.

"_Say it.._." his whispered heavily in her ear.

She bit her lip trying to hold back. Hidan slowed his pace, slipping his hand behind his cloak to pull out his throbbing cock. Once it was free from the restraint of his clothes, he slowly built up his pace, fucking her with his fingers. He stroked his cock, matching her thrusting into his hand.

"S-say it..." he said again faintly, as his pace quickened. He curved his fingers upward inside of her, wishing his cock was deep inside of her, hitting this very spot.

"H-Hi-Hidaaaaaaaaaan!" she screamed.

"Good girl." he whispered.

By his hand she was forced into a climax like never before. His cock was so hard for her, it felt like he was gonna explode as his grip tightened around it and he stroked faster. He pulled her shorts off completely.

"Cum on me Anko." Hidan said breathing heavily. He pulled her onto his lap, rubbing his veiny shaft between her folds. His swollen tip teased at her entrance. He fought the urge to ram his cock inside of her, yet she was so wet...so warm... so...

She thrust her hips hard forcing Hidan's cock to slip inside of her to the very spot he lusted for earlier. She rode his cock with no abandon as her floodgates opened up in full glory. She screamed his name as her warmth surrounded him, poured over him, drowning his cock inside of her. He thrust deep into her, matching her pace as he too released all he had into her.

"Fuckin...beautiful." Hidan said heavily, as he looked into her hooded eyes. "A moment ago, I thought it was death you wanted, not this."

She quivered involuntarily at his touch, ignoring his comment. He drug his tongue over her lips, trailing down her neck to once more slide over the oozing blood at her open wound before he pulled away from her and stood up. He adjusted his clothes, swiftly closing his cloak. He then turned away from her and began walking away.

"You're not ready. Go back" he said over his shoulder, letting the chakra ropes dissipate. "Release!" he shouted.

Anko watched him as the distance between them grew wider as he continued to walk away. Why was she standing, fully clothed, full of energy as if nothing ever happened? Because it didn't... It never really happened. "Fuck!" She cursed at herself. Genjutsu. Now he knew how she really felt. She felt heat rise up to her face, redness overtaking her otherwise pale skin.

"W-wait!" she shouted.

He kept walking, grinning in the darkness at what just transpired between them. Her heart was racing like it never had before.

_"Are you scared? Are you scared? Just go back to Orochimaru...Just go...go...go..."_ her inner consciousness teased.

Unexpectedly and angrily, she threw a kunai at him. Hidan smiled, sensing the movement. He spun swiftly on his heel, letting his arm swing around to let the kunai pierce through his hand. Had he not moved, it would have been his head. A loud groan forced its way out of his mouth as he pulled the kunai out. Anticipated pleasure made his mouth pull into a wider smile as he let his blood fall to the ground. Anko watched him, terrified as he kneeled and smudged a large seal around himself, not once looking at her nor speaking. He then pulled from his cloak a cloth and a beaded chain with an amulet on it that matched the seal he was in. He put the chain around his neck and then wrapped the cloth around his dripping wound.

He bowed his head...

...and prayed.

Suddenly, his eyes felt like electric as she saw him suddenly stare up at her. The only sound between them was the slight rustle of leaves as the wind swirled between branches. It seemed like forever before he called out to her.

"Come here..." he said quietly. His voice haunted her to her very core as she slowly moved towards him. Her eyes watched him with uncertainty. There he was, on his knees in the middle of a blood stained seal, his eyes searing at her core. He appeared skeletal, with his darkened skin, white face and stripes. She was scared, yet she felt as if she no longer had control of her body. It was as if it willed its way to the outer edge of the seal, face to face with him. They did fight she realized as she reached up, touching the wound on her neck. What part was real? She wondered.

"Don't be afraid of me." he whispered. "Jashin will take care of both of us...I promise."

He stepped forward, taking her hand into his. He pulled her towards him, forcing her hand to rub over his cock. She was shaking, trying to quell her fear. She could feel how rock hard he was through the fabric of his pants.

"Take it out." he demanded through clenched teeth.

Anko complied, unbuttoning his pants and releasing his throbbing cock. Contrary to her fear, she marveled at its length and thickness as she ran her fingers over its veiny shaft. His hips slowly thrust into her grip as she stroked over it. He grabbed her by the back of her head forcing her on him, thrusting his cock into her mouth.

"Mmm, you've done this before, you dirty little sl...aaaaahhh", Hidan said as he watched her tongue slide up his slick cock.

Anko looked up at him, her eyes seeming to beg for more as she sucked him in. He pushed and pulled in and out of her mouth, fucking it, savoring the warm, wet, sloppy feeling her mouth provided. He let her head go, and quickly performed a seal. He was almost there when he felt her moaning hard over his cock. The vibrations from her throat made him go wild as he realized what happened. She could now feel it too. He pulled out of her mouth, holding her back as she stood up before him. Using the same kunai she threw at him, he sliced through her clothes and was all over her in an instant. Anko's head fell back, a moan escaping her, as the warmth of his tongue trailed from her neck, down to her collar bone.

_Lower...Please...Lower..._

That's all she was wanting. It was different this time. Her legs quivered as she felt him sucking at her yearning flesh. Something started to tingle. His tongue slowly moved further.

_His mouth... Oh my god..._

She felt his teeth scrape against her nipple and then warmth closed over as his tongue swirled over it. The tingling she once felt seemed to grow into a burning sensation at her wrist. Despite the burning sensation, Hidan seemed relentless as his mouth worked her nipples till they were hard. She was falling, her legs turned to jelly as she felt him catch her and lay her down. Here she was again before him, vulnerable, yet it was what she wanted this time. The look was sacrificial Hidan thought as he looked over her naked body. Suddenly, a blinding white pain seared through Anko's core. She screamed, but no sound escaped her. The pain was blinding. All she could hear was loud moaning. Moans of pleasure from Hidan. She felt him. She felt a blade slowly pulling out of her stomach even though it wasn't there. He was panting.

"Anko..." she heard him call.

"H-Hidan...it hurts...h-help m-me" she cried out.

"Become one with it, stop fighting it..." he called to her.

Suddenly he was on her again. The blinding pain was almost forgotten when she felt his mouth close over her delicate folds, his tongue slipping inside of her. The burning sensation seemed to ebb into faint throbs as she sensed her climax nearing. Hidan watched her as she arched herself into him, satisfying his temptation to taste all she had to offer. Blood from his wrist smeared across her thighs as he pulled her near him, delving his tongue deeper into her. His cock was throbbing as he slowly drug his tongue from her entrance to her clit. Sitting up, he fought the urge to press his cock into her, teasing the tip between her slick folds. He spun the kunai on his middle finger, catching it and pressing its sharp point to Anko's neck. She cringed in pain, refusing to look away from him. Simultaneously, he pressed the sharp point into her skin while pressing his cock slowly into her warmth. She arched again, turning her head away, as she dug her nails into her fists. A bead of blood rose and burst, trickling down the side of her neck as he slowly drug the kunai down in her skin. His own blood poured down his neck and over his shoulder, trailing down to his abs. Slow and hard, he forced the kunai down from her neck, tearing through her flesh, making a thick red line, stopping between her breast. He was half way inside. Her eyes met his pleadingly.

"Please Hidan..." she begged.

Taking her hand, he placed the kunai in it.

"I need you Anko..." he said.

His mouth was on hers, roughly urging for more. Their tongues teased and tested each others. More pain...stronger pleasure, his movement. He was pressing further into her. The gates of pleasure and pain seemed to open up full blast as she realized what was happening. Warmth ran over her hand that was intertwined with his. She felt him thrusting deep within her. Everything seemed to slow down. She heard his heart beating. Or was it hers? He broke the kiss, tugging at her bottom lip, locking his eyes to hers.

"Don't close your eyes." he said, thrusting at a slow rhythmic pace. "Stay with me...feel this with me..."

Her eyes ran from his eyes to his lips, from his lips to his neck, and then from his neck to his chest, where both her hand and his hand met intertwined around the kunai. His hand was wet and glistening, dark and shiny under the moonlight. Hers was too, as she realized it was covered in blood. Her eyes took the same path back to his eyes, as her body jerked to his thrusts. A combined look of lust, sin and evil seemed to flicker in his eyes. Hidan still was only inside of her part way. He drove their hands further into him, at the same time, pressing himself all the way into her. He watched her, relishing her scream of both pleasure and agony.

"Oh god, Anko...y-you're a virgin…" he said as his cock pushed through her, stealing away the last of her innocence.

He felt her heart beating. It seemed to go slower and slower as their pulse beat in unison. His thrusts became forceful, deeper, harder.

"R-right t-there..." he barely heard her say.

He let go of the kunai, placing both hands on her waist, lifting and steadying her on his lap. He was in so deep.

"Ahhh...Anko..." he whispered as he thrust over and over.

Her warmth poured over him. His warmth poured into her. They came together. She lie limp and barely alive. Everything seemed to be fading to a black bliss. She hurt. She hurt badly, yet she was sated. Anko was falling into a black abyss…..

_"Welcome child…"_ she heard an unfamiliar voice whisper in her ear, as she gave way to darkness.

* * *

><p>Hidan ran his hand along her pussy stroking his fingers up through her course black hair. He sighed aloud. Thinking about his next actions. His hand slid upward over her stomach, and between her breasts. His hand slid up further until he was holding her at her neck. He pulled her up, cradling her as she lie dead in his arms. They were still connected, still warm, their intermingled juices oozing over his lap. He was still hard for her as he stared at her beautiful face.<p>

"Please forgive me Jashin, for I have sinned…..and will sin….over and over….and over…. with this one…." he said to himself aloud. He pressed his forehead to the middle of her chest, slowly whispering an incantation.

_TBC._


	2. Chapter 2

Anko deep in thought, jumped, startled at the heavy knock on the Hokage's door.  
>"Come in. AND IT BETTER BE IMPORTANT!" Lady Tsunade yelled.<br>Shizune quickly rushed into the office, approached Lady Tsunade and whispered in her ear. The Hokage scowled and sighed loudly.

"Anko, I need you to come back tomorrow. I have something I need to attend to that will take the rest of my day."

"Yes mi' lady." Anko said, bowing.

"You are to report back here at noon tomorrow, and Shizune will see to it that I'm not interrupted". Lady Tsunade said, furrowing her brows at Shizune, who looked away red faced.

Anko stood, deciding to take the window out. She landed lightly outside of the building, heading home.

* * *

><p>Six years, she thought.<p>

Six years she held on to this secret, only partially revealed to the Hokage. It was only this secret that she hoped to leave suppressed, tucked away, hoping to eventually forget. Everything around her seemed to fade by as her legs guided her to the door of her small apartment hidden in a snug corner of the village. As she made her way inside, she sighed, pushing the door closed behind her and walked towards her living room. She pulled off her trench coat, tossing it in a chair. Anko then paused, stopping midway between the kitchen and the living room as she sensed him.

"I told you to stop breaking into my apartment." she said weakly.

"And?"

"I'm tired of repeating myself."

"And?"

"What do you want, Kakashi?"

"The truth."

She turned around to look at the copy ninja, who was leaning on her door staring back at her.

"You just can't break in here, my apartment, and demand anything of me."

He didn't respond as he continued to stare at her.

"I thought you said you trusted me."

"I do.", Anko said.

"Then what are you hiding from me?"

Anko rolled her eyes and turned around to walk to her couch, but bumped her face smack dab into Kakashi's chest.

"Kakashi, I'm not the same girl you knew before I left the Leaf." she said, looking up at him.

"And you can't always keep the tough girl bravado thing going on all the time. I know you. I can see through that and I know something's wrong." he said. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she fought for words to say. She wanted to fight him, say anything. Anything to make him leave.

"What would you care anyway! You just come by here for an occasional fuck when Sakura's not putting out!" she yelled.

She tried to push past him, but he wouldn't let her pass. He grabbed her, shaking her still.

"You think I don't care? Don't understand?" he said angrily. "How do you think I felt, losing one of my best students to Orochimaru? Were you not the one, the only one here, in this village who understood what Sasuke was going through and helped me to understand?"

She glared at him, refusing to respond. He let her go and stepped back. "You're right. You aren't the same girl since you came back to the Leaf."

"I just thi-..."

Her words were interrupted as Kakashi pulled her to him and pressed his lips against hers. She tried to push him away, hitting him anywhere her hands would land, but he held her tight, ignoring her movement and her groans. Slowly, she gave in. He forced her against the wall and tilted her chin up, kissing her roughly and deeply, while his fingers wiped away the tears streaming down her face. His kiss, his soft lips were the type that would melt away all her anxiety and all her fears about not sharing her complete past with him. Yet it did nothing to quell her shame, her remorse, and her guilt. Even still, his once forceful hard kisses, now slow and gentle were easing down the walls she tried to hide behind. He slowly broke their kiss, as he pecked gentle kisses along her neck.

Whispering in her ear, he said, "You're the woman who's been a prized possession of the Leaf, one who should never regret her past."

He planted more kisses up her neck, and then along her jaw, and then kissed her lips. He paused, his eyes only focused on her lips. He ran his fingers across them as she stared at his beautiful face.

"It's what's made you who you are today and what's helped created reputable ninja from this very village." he said softly to her.

His face became blurry as tears filled back into her eyes, clouding her vision.

"I don't have to say the words Anko."

"But I need you to say them...I need you to." she said to Kakashi, her voice quivering. He grabbed her hands, interlacing his fingers between hers. He kissed her again, slowly, gently.

"I love you..." he said.

He leaned forward, his lips grazing her ear.

"Always.", he whispered.

Kakashi's arms surrounded Anko. His body radiated warmth. Warmth she wished she could bask in forever. Kakashi felt Anko's body shivering. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, stripping away both her clothes and his. He pulled her into the bed with him and they both just lie there. He held her in his arms, until her anxiety melted away, until her shivering stopped and she was no longer crying. He kissed her again, running his fingers through her hair, slipping her hair band away. Her hair tumbled down as Kakashi continued running his fingers through it. He wrapped his arms around her, and closed his eyes. He came to the realization that it was never about Anko not trusting him, not about any false pretense of him leaving her because of her past, nor was it about any fears of being judged. She was traumatized, even after all these years. Almost in queue with his realization, she spoke, telling him everything.

* * *

><p>He watched her drift slowly to sleep, her eyelids sliding shut against her will. The Sharingan slowly turned, dragging her into deep slumber. It was the least he could do for Anko, all considering. As for himself, he lie there in her bed, holding her, thinking about that very word he promised to her years ago. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself, thinking about their past. That one word repeated over and over in his head...<p>

_"Always..."_

...and he let this memory carry him into sleep, recalling the beginnings of his first mission he had with her._  
><em>

* * *

><p>It was dark outside, and the sun hadn't risen yet. She felt him plant gentle kisses on her face and down her neck. She didn't move, keeping her eyes shut. He was leaving and knew she was awake, but he decided to leave without explanation. This was something he had to do. He left the apartment, and headed towards the entrance gate of the village, where he would wait, expecting Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru to arrive.<p>

* * *

><p>Anko finally arrived at the Hokage's office where she again, pulled up a chair and continued where she left off. Lady Hokage watched her as she told her story.<p>

_"Many years ago, I was once told, "Then, after desire has conceived, it gives birth to sin; and sin, when it is full-grown, gives birth to death." _

_Somehow I wanted to ride in on death with no remorse for my sin. My desire was warranted to welcome in my sin. With my sin, he gave me death. That was my mindset and what I had come to terms with at that time. Yet, I desired Hidan. More so after the fact. I had to see him again. I wanted him again." _

_She paused to wipe a tear from her face and looked up at Lady Tsunade. _

_"I found myself back in the one place I hated most. I needed to be back. I needed power." Anko continued._

Her eyes opened, yet she remained still. She was back in her room, back into the vices of his hideout. A tear rolled down Anko's cheek as her eyes adjusted to the darkness in her room, yet a smile was on her face. What happened to me she thought to herself. She touched her neck, checking for the two wounds she remembered from last night. They were gone. She sat up, placing her hands under her shirt to touch the wound he made down her chest. That too was gone, yet she could feel pain everywhere he had touched her, everywhere he cut her. There was yet another dull pain she felt. Anko swung her legs to the edge of the bed and stood up. She walked across her room to the mirror on the wall. She pulled off all her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. Her entire night was confirmed, summed up with the small scar on her body. Just below her bikini line, was what appeared to be an "H" carved into her flesh. It was barely visible, as if it had healed and had been there for months. Anko was at a loss, not sure what to think.

"So you've met the likes of Hidan, I see." said a familiar voice coming from behind her.

Anko remained silent as she continued to examine her naked flesh in the mirror.

"I hear that he's a bit of a ruthless, death mongering prick. Didn't know that was your thing Anko."

"So what of it Orochimaru?" Anko said, annoyed.

"Just an observation." he said as a snake coiled around her leg. Anko remained, unmoved as the snake slithered its way up her body, sliding up her legs. It grew longer and thicker as it coiled higher and higher onto her.

"So...he's made a woman out of you."

Anko didn't respond.

"You smell of death...hate...and sex." he said, with a sinister grin. The snake transformed, melding into her skin, leaving Anko fully dressed in her usual outfit, one of Orochimaru's liking. She smiled at herself in the mirror, turned and walked past him, leaving the room.

"You're weaker than I thought...and we'll have to fix that." she heard him say as she walked down the hall.

Weeks passed as Anko trained, learning new Jutsu's from Orochimaru. Anko heaved heavily as she held her side. Today he was worse than ever, demanding of her more and more as each hour passed. Orochimaru was giving her the silent treatment, only speaking to her when it seemed to be required. She charged towards him again, sparring taijutsu only.

"Humph" he said as he dodged her attempts at striking him, countering with weak swats to her hands. "Too predictable girl!" he said as he swung around her and struck her across the back. Anko tumbled to the ground. "We're done for now and you've improved...quite a bit, in fact." he said.

Anko felt the anger rise up and spoke before thinking. She was tired of feeling sub par.

"NO! I want to continue!" she yelled.

He laughed at her. "And so she awakens...here I come."

Anko stood up, raising her fists to challenge him. Before she could even blink, she found herself defending, blocking his taijustu. His fists seemed to be coming at her from every angle. She was trying to time him, trying to find an opening to strike, but he wasn't letting up. And that god dammed smile of his. She could almost see the opening. One more pass and she'd have him. She could feel herself slowing sliding backwards from the force of his strikes as he pressed forward. The seal he'd put on her neck was burning. She could feel it spreading across her face and down her arms. Anko was letting it take over her as her anger turned to rage as her desire built to defeat Orochimaru.

"I heard that you plan on replacing me." she said as she continued to defend. He didn't respond as he pressed forward, kicking her hard.

"Answer me!", she yelled.

"What is it that you want to hear? That I've found a vessel more worthy? That you're too weak? That your will is not that which I desire?" he said annoyed.

"Grrraaaaaah!" she screamed as she countered, landing a hard fist to his jaw. Orochimaru spun midair, landing five feet away with a thud. She started to advance when suddenly he spoke.

"You are superb." he said, breathing heavily. You've grown so much and learned quickly many things I have taught you. I'd even go so far to say you're my greatest subordinate, yet your dedication has been elsewhere." He stood up. "Your thrive for hate grows weak each day." He was suddenly behind her, his teeth sinking deep into her neck.

_"...and as I felt his poison seeping into me, it was then that I realized he was right. The only hate in me that I had was for him. That hate was rooted in my desire to take revenge against him. Revenge for him seducing me with false desires and personal gain, only to find out that I was just a pawn. A vessel to help him destroy the Leaf. I mean, I looked up to him. I had so much respect for him. Yet, I was also jealous. Jealous of this new prospect he had come upon. I felt like he just threw me to the wayside, like a fuckin' piece of trash, for this new prospect. That prospect we'd find years later to be Sasuke of course..."_

As quick as his fangs parted from her, she suddenly felt a sharp pain as if she were stabbed in her chest. She fell forward, landing to the ground coughing up blood. Her heart was palpitating and her surroundings seemed to be whirling away to darkness. She heard Orochimaru laughing, but that too faded away.

"I call to you...step forward and look before me child. Cast all fear away as your eyes become clear to what pain reveals it's self to truly be..."

It was that voice again. Anko's eyes opened. She was in a dense dark corridor overcome in fear. She stepped forward, but stopped to look down at her feet. The floor was flooded in shallow liquid up to her ankles. Blood. Warm blood at that.

"Don't be afraid child. Do come forward."

Anko had no choice and nowhere else to go as she moved down the corridor. It took her what seemed like forever in an eerie silence to get to the end of the corridor, which led to what appeared to be a chapel. Terror ebbed at the edges of her sanity as her eyes took in the room. The walls were dark and glistening as blood poured down them. The only window was at the front of the chapel. Red and black stained glass with that familiar seal in black. The seal of Jashinism. The small chapel was dark, given that the only sources of light were torches and candles lined along the walls at sides of pews. It was also humid and dense. There was someone ahead of her at the pulpit, back turned towards her, arms out, with his palms face up. He was dressed in a white flowing robe, with the circular seal embroidered on the back. His hair was dark and just past his shoulders.

"What do you want with me?"

Suddenly the man turned to look at Anko. The air seemed to escape her as her eyes met with his. She was taken aback at the sheer beauty of the man before her. There he stood, flowing black hair, silvery eyes and tall. Very tall. His muscular build seemed to tower over her as his eyes seemed to invade everything private about her. Every sense she imagined seemed to go haywire within her as she stared at this man. If he was a God, he had to have been Jashin himself, as there was no denying sense in his eyes. She had lost any and all semblance of control over her body. She didn't know if it was a desire for him that she wanted or if it was fear that she should be feeling.

"Give to me your life, and I shall pass to you, their death." he said smiling.

His hand caressed Anko's face and unbelievable shivers went down her spine. Orochimaru's blood and his death was what seemed to permeate the forefront of her mind.

"Yes child, I know...and it shall pass with no remorse, should you give your self to me."

"How did you know?"

"I, Lord Jashin know of all things...your desires, your feelings, your blood lust, and everything else. My hand shall guide you and I will reveal to you the true eternal bliss you've longed for."

His voice felt like it intertwined its self with her very soul. She could feel each word vibrating in her being. There was no such thing as resistance in his presence. He grabbed her hand, and the next thing she knew, she was engulfed in light. His lips met hers and she was then pulled into another realm.

_..and it was there that I became stronger. It was there that I learned that I had a deep and strong desire for blood. I lusted for it. I craved it, wanting to just taste it once more. I can't even confirm how long I had been there, but when I woke, I was no longer in Orochimaru's hideout. I was in Amegakure..._

* * *

><p>Hidan was leaping quickly from tree to tree, trying to quickly get to his meeting spot with Kakuzu. It had been a few weeks since he was at the outskirts of the Leaf Village. He soon wanted to dash that girl from his mind initially, yet his mind refused. It happened at this very moment. She had given herself over. Hidan could feel it and his body responded immediately. He brought her to Jashin and Jashin accepted her as Hidan's redemption for his sins.<p>

"I thank you, my Lord." he said into the wind as he wiped away blood trickling from his mouth.

Hidan committed himself to the ways and teachings of Jashinism years ago, vowing to abide by many rules his sensei taught him, especially abstinence. Yet, that night, a few weeks ago, there was something about Anko that he desired, something that drew him to her. Try as he might, there was no shaking her from his mind. He stopped, landing on the ground below.

"How long have you been following me?"

Kakuzu stepped from around a tree and walked towards Hidan.

"Long enough to know that something's troubling you." he replied.

Hidan grinned at his partner and sat down.

"Do sit then, let me indulge you!"

Kakuzu sat down under the morning shade across from Hidan, curious to his explanation.

"That girl Orochimaru's hiding in the west gate hideout..." Hidan stroked his chin, sorting his thoughts out. "She was trying to escape a few weeks ago and I stopped her."

"Since when have you cared about the likes of some random girl?"

"I've had a bit of a vested interest in her."

"In other words, you've been stalking her."

"She's been trying to kill herself daily. Who am I to let an opportunity like this pass me by? I figured it was my calling to be her redeemer and bring her to Jashin."

Kakuzu scowled at Hidan. "I highly doubt that anyone could be crazier than you. Exactly _how_ did you stop her?"

"She wanted to fight." Hidan said smirking.

"And?"

"And me being the type of guy that I am, I gave her the fight that she wanted."

"By the smug look on your stupid face, you must have given her more than that. I didn't know you were into chics like her. I thought you would've been into a more sophisticated type like Konan."

Hidan smiled big and didn't respond.

Kakuzu laughed. "What's that smile about?"

"Nothing." he said as a quick flashback crossed his mind of him peeling off Konan's paper outfit, square by square and paper cutting himself with each little piece. Kakuzu rolled his eyes not wanting to hear his back story on Konan.

"So anyway, that girl at Orochimaru's..." Hidan said letting his mind refocus on Anko.

"I don't like her and she can't be trusted." Kakuzu said abruptly. "And actually, I'm willing to wager that she hates Orochimaru so much, that if she doesn't leave, she's gonna try to kill him...that or go back to the Leaf."

"Yeah, I'm sure of that too, but there's something about her. Orochimaru has her for a reason I can't figure out. That and she reminds me of myself. I feel a blood lust in her. The desire for death. I'm _very_ interested in her."

"I thought you'd sworn off women. What happened to your so called religious dedication?"

Hidan leaned back against the tree he was sitting in front of and sighed. "I've done well, all considering, yet I'm still a man. Even I fall victim to temptation every now and then."

"Every now and then? Temptation? You defeat the purpose of even having a religion. Jashin is gonna strike you down; rid himself of you without even a second thought. That's why I don't even bother."

"And that's why you're the way you are now." Hidan said annoyed.

"Nope. Actually, I am apart of one religion." He pulled a small book from his pocket and rose up. "It's call the church of my bingo book, and I pray that the gods rain down riches and keep me paid."

They both laughed as they got up and headed for the Rain Village.  
>-<p>

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"...and that's the most I have as far as intel. With that combined with Shikamaru's intel and strategy, I think we can pull this off."

The four looked at each other in confidence with their mind set on their mission. Soon, they'd be in one the most significant fights of their life avenging the death of their sensei.

* * *

><p>I didn't know where I was at initially. I woke up in shrouds in the middle of nowhere being pelted in rain. My body ached, I was hungry and I was scared. All I knew was that I had to move and that's what I did.<p>

The path into the village was tough as I felt stones along the path dig into my feet. The rain was unforgiving, the wind whipping every drop into my face, obscuring my vision. As I slowly got closer to the village, two figures were approaching, heading towards me. My heart raced, as this opportunity presented itself. Could this be a threat? I decided not to take any chances. They both carried packs and were clothed well for the weather. I looked down at myself, half naked and nothing else, no tools, no weapons, just my bare hands. Yet, they were getting closer. I quickly ducked behind a tree, waiting for the right moment. My heart raced and I was filled with a new kind of excitement. My tongue flicked, licking over my lips on it's own accord as I realized what I was hungry for. I was a beast stalking prey. I would have their blood and their supplies, leaving nothing for salvage. All I remember was their screams, the mist of their blood and my hands. I laughed at the crimson under my nails. I laughed until the rain washed it all away. And I wanted more. I soon was dressed, full and deep into the rain village. Somehow I knew he'd arrive to Ame. I waited, feasting on lost souls, using my body to get what I needed and bidding to Jashin. Yet my body craved, no, it longed for Hidan. No one could satisfy that same feeling. It was as if he was my addiction. It seemed like an eternity before the day came that we were reunited.

I took on bounty hunting. My reasoning was as a tribute to Jashin and part to survive. The day that Hidan and I ran into each other, we were after the same man. Anko rubbed her hand over her face, recalling the day. I had been tracing this man for weeks, casing his house, following him and taking note of his habit, his routines. He was a high level but local thug on the rise. I was hired to kill him, turn him in and get my payment. Things just didn't work out like I would have hoped on a normal days kill. I had interference in every direction and a great deal of unease taking on this job.

"Why?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"A few greater than others; for one, I wasn't feeling well. I mean, my mark was tingling. I felt Orochimaru was near, but it had been tingling for several days, so I just put it off to the back of my mind."

"And…"

"Jashin was demanding more and more of me. I would have fits of blood lust. I felt like I was some puppet on a string. I was losing control and killing a great deal more than I'd like to admit."

Tsunade sighed.

"Also…." Anko trailed.

Lady Tsunade watched Anko, waiting for her to finish.

"I found out that I was with child."

"Y-You were pregnant?"

"Yes."

Tsunade downed three shots of sake before Anko continued.

* * *

><p>"It was about midnight as my target made it back to his home. I followed him from a local bar. He was so drunk; he didn't notice that I picked off his bodyguards. There were six. It was relatively safe for me to simply follow him through the door, but I didn't want to be sloppy so I waited, giving him time to settle in and get cozy. I waited for about an hour and a half and made my way in through the window. I saw him, slumped over on his couch, talking in his sleep. I quietly and carefully made my way behind his couch, drawing my kunai to slit his throat. I almost knew this had gone too smoothly, but it was too late. I felt a blade press against my neck. It was Hidan.<p>

"Do you realize how much I've missed this wonderful body of yours?" Hidan whispered.

My skin tingled as I felt the warmth of his breath against my ear. He pulled me into him grinding his body against me. My breath hitched as I felt his erection press against my ass and his hand slip into my pants. My grip tightened around my kunai as my mind raced on what to do next.

"What are you doing here?"

"Working."

"So am I." Anko said as she started to shift slightly.

"Anko, think long and hard about your next moves." Hidan said as he breathed heavily, filled with lust. "We want the same guy, but I want you more. We can make him easy work so I can concentrate on having you here and now."

"It's kind of hard concentrating on what I can do when your cock and your kunai are both threatening my well being." Anko whispered. Hidan laughed softly, swirling his fingers over Anko's clit feeling her wetness through her panties.

"You're well being is far from threatened. I see that Jashin is managing you well and you look good. I bet you taste even better than last time." Hidan said as he slid his tongue along her neck.

"This is my job Hidan…..this guy is mine."

"As are you." Hidan said.

He quickly pulled his hand from Anko's pants and grabbed her wrist, forcing her to slice the targets throat. Before she could react, he was disarming her and kissing her with no abandon. He had her pinned against the back of the couch, ignoring the guttural pleas of their victim as he thrashed around and choked on his own blood.

"I should have stayed away from you from the very start, when I first saw you."

"But you didn't."

"I prayed to Jashin about you. I still don't know if I'm here because I'm a selfish bastard or…"

"I missed you, Hidan."

"I know."

"I need it…."

"What do you need?" Hidan grinned.

"You know what I need, Hidan."

"Tell me."

Anko's fingers tangled in Hidan's hair as she pulled him close and whispered in his ear. His smile never looked more beautiful as she felt his kunai cut through her stomach like a hot knife through butter. She felt him inside of her. Hidan slowly pressed until he was completely inside and they were both one.

"First thing's first Anko. I know what you're hiding."

Anko's eyes widened.

"Don't look at me like that. Jashin told me, Anko. I took it upon myself to do us both a favor and I told Orochimaru. He'll be here soon to get you, but not before I have my way with every inch of you, you stupid, stupid girl."

"But how-"

"Glory be all to Jashin. He is the end all, be all. He is the earth and the moon, heaven and hell." Hidan quickly pulled out and thrust himself deep into into Anko. She winced in pain.

"Think of this as our restitution to our lord and savior. We must acknowledge our sins and hope that Jashin will spare us. Anko, we have committed a most extraordinary sin." He slammed into her again. "Yeeees….that's it.." he said, as he gripped her thighs, slowly thrusting her back and forward. "This is gonna hurt so bad." His teeth broke through the skin on her neck and he sucked at the blood seeping from her wound.

Tears welled at the corners of Anko's eyes as she mentally readied herself for Hidan's onslaught. They both fell to the floor into a carpet sodden with blood. Anko dug her nails into the fibers of the crimson wet carpet, clinging from the tug and pull of Hidan's bidding. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as the coppery smells of blood and sex filled the room. Late night stragglers would blush at what some would mistake as lovers screams of desire carried out through a dead thugs window into the something past midnight darkness of the neighborhood. Little would they know that this was about the thralls of white-hot pain, blades cutting through flesh and blood and sexual lusts brought to satisfaction.

* * *

><p>"What have you done you stupid girl? You're a mere child who thinks she knows everything now don't you? You're merely a pathetic child, a vessel not even worthy of my presence!"<p>

"What the actual fuck are you talking about Orochimaru? Did you not cast me off to this?"

"Are you really oblivious to what's happened here? You're the one who came to and left. You're the one who left a god-damned blood trail leading to Ame! Not only did you put my alliances at risk, you almost ruined my plans to.."

"To what? Finding my replacement?"

"And what of it? All you've done is create more problems than solve any. All I ask of you is to train and prove yourself to be worthy to me. You've done nothing but relish in self-pity and be a whore. I want to know what you did in Ame. You've been gone for months!"

"A whore?" Anko said in infuriation. "I'm not going to argue with you. I swear if I was stronger, I'd…"

"Kill me? That's laughable coming from you little girl. You've got a ways to go. Once you leave here, there's no coming back and I expect you gone by the time I get back."

"You know nothing about what I've been through. I'm stronger now. And I'm not leaving."

"Then you'll serve me till I'm done with you. You'll back up those words and prove to me your new so called strength."

Orochimaru walked out of her room, locking the door as he left.

"Kabuto! Prepare Anko's container!"

"But she's not -"  
>"Do as I tell you or else."<p>

Anko closed her eyes and sighed, thinking about bits and pieces of her last conversation with Hidan.

_"…save me….take me with you"_

_"I could save you if I wanted….."_

_"….at the cost of me never seeing you again. Just do what I said."_

_"But I…. …I love you."_

_"Anko…..I…_

_…just do what I told you."_

_"….a baby"_

_"…father material…"_

_"…..facing my death….sooner than later."_

_"….our baby."_

_"There is no baby…._

_…not anymore…_

_….gone now…"_

_"….never see you again."_

Anko curled into her bed and cried herself to sleep._  
><em>

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


End file.
